


Breaking Habits

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a heartbreaker and Miles is a sweetheart. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Srry

It's bad enough that emotions are confusing. Even worse when the person you like tends to rip your heart from your chest on a daily basis.

Miles is hopelessly devoted to you.

You are not devoted to anyone. It's common knowledge that you have a history of being a heartbreaker.

And you really shouldn't play with him like this. But... You find it fun. And okay, yeah, you do like him. A lot actually. But he doesn't need to know that.

Yet.   
\---  
It's almost con time and Miles and Kerry are discussing the RWBY panel they're going to hold. Miles feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulls it out as he listens to Kerry. It's you.

-Hey, let's hang out I'm bored

He rolls his eyes with a grin and sets his phone to the side. "That sound good?" Kerry was explaining the slideshow and the guests they were going to have.

"Yeah, totally. Oh, are costumes a thing?" His phone buzzes again.

-Milessssssss pleeeeeaaaaase

Kerry nods. "Uh yeah. And I expect you in a full Jaune costume. I'll contact Meg and ask her for some help with that. I think that's-" Miles gets another text. "-everything. Do you need to go?" Kerry so knows who's texting him. And he doesn't want to approve but you make Miles happy. So he has to.

Miles looks at his text.

-Wtf are you dead

"I would be very happy if I could possibly leave," he says, pressing his hands to his lips.

Kerry sighs and rolls his eyes, a small grin on his face. "Get lost, you dork."

Miles practically runs out the door. When he gets outside, he finds you in his car already. You're fixing your makeup and singing. He knocks on the window and you smile at him. 

He's beaming as he gets in the driver's side. You see his dumb expression and laugh, turning down the music. "What are you so giddy about?"

"It's not very often a beautiful woman asks me to hang out." He starts up the ignition.

"Oof, laying it on thick today, huh? Flattery only gets you so far, babe." You run your hand through your hair before saying, "This guy was totally flirting with me today."

Miles glances at you briefly before he pulls out onto the road. "Oh yeah? Did you flirt back?"

"I mean, I always do. But then he started to like... REALLY check me out and I got out super fast."

"Why don't you just... Not flirt back?" He's a little bitter about your loose kisses. "Or you know... Flirt with people you actually like?"

"Miles, that isn't fun. Besides, you know I don't do commitment very well. Take a right here." He does so. He never knows where the two of you are going. Sometimes you don't even know.

He drives for a very long time and it's dark by the time you tell him to pull over. You had directed him to a field over looking the city but there's not much light pollution so almost all the stars are visible. Miles gets out after you and just watches your silhouette against the city lights. You're spinning around. "Isn't it great?!"

He smiles fondly. "...Yeah. Hey, how'd you find this place?"

You sit on the ground and he sits next to you. The two of you lay onto your backs and look up at the stars. You don't answer him right away, just snuggle against his side with your head on his chest. He drapes his arm around you, thumb drawing light designs into your arm.

"This was where I got my heartbroken for the first time. And... I dunno... I just wanted to have some happy memories here I guess. I mean, God, it's such a pretty place and I... Can't believe I'm about to say this... But I really really like you Miles. Legitimately. You're the first person I've liked romantically in a very long time."

You listen to his heartbeat and breathing. Miles doesn't reply. A cold breeze blows over the two of you and you shiver. He gets up suddenly and pulls his Beacon hoodie from the backseat of his car. He always keeps it there. Miles comes back and you pull it on. He zips it up for you before grabbing the collar of it and pulling you into a kiss. 

It's a while before the two of you separate. Even then, you press your foreheads together, both smiling like idiots. Miles chuckles and gently runs his fingers down your cheek. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that."

"I have a small idea." He furrows his eyebrows. "Kerry sold you out."

"That bitch!" The two of you laugh before you kiss Miles again. "I really like you doing that."

"Good." You kiss him harder this time, running your fingers through his hair. He grabs your hips and pulls you on his lap.

Let's just say you have some VERY happy memories of that place now.


End file.
